


An Eve of meeting

by dark_magician100



Series: Ackley Bridge shorts [1]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: I needed something cute and fluffy, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_magician100/pseuds/dark_magician100
Summary: Cory needs to meet on Christmas Eve





	An Eve of meeting

Naveed was freezing, for the sake of all that is comedic in the world he hoped that Cory had a good reason for having to meet up so urgently. Pulling his coat around him a little bit more Naveed began to walk just a little bit faster. He pulled up Cory’s texts to see if they offered an explanation.

**Cory**

**Nav man you free atm?????**

**09:33pm**

**Cory? Yeah not doing much**

**09:35pm**

**Look can you meet me in the park mate???**

**Its important I know its Christmas eve…**

**09:35pm**

**Uh yeah I think I can… cory mate**

**You know my family dont really celebrate**

**Christmas right?**

**09:38pm**

**You dont????? thought everyone did**

**Meet in park 15min**

**9:40pm**

**Ye**

**09:40pm**

With a sigh Naveed put his phone away, bloody Cory being cryptic and weird was normal these days. Naveed knew that his friend had his back and was there to support him, especially with his stand up, but since 'the event' they hadn’t been the same. It was like there was this gap between them and every time Naveed tried to bridge it the gap got a bit bigger.

Things were strange enough that Riz had pulled him aside before school had gone on break to try and finds out what was going on. Naveed knew that the weirdness was getting out of control if Riz, who was wrapped up in his relationship with Hayley, noticed it.

Naveed was pulled out of his deep musings when he arrived at the park. Looking around, he noticed a figure that looked like Cory sitting on one of the benches close to the pay ground, so he began to make his way over.

As he got closer Naveed was able to confirm that it was Cory in what had become his signature red hoodie, he seemed to be concentrating on his phone.  In fact, Cory appeared to be a little nervous.

‘Cory mate its freezing.’ Naveed said. Cory jumped when he heard Naveed’s voice, he hadn't noticed navels approach.

‘Nav…’ Cory said softly, clearing his throat he began again. 'Mate thanks for coming I… um wanted to get out of the house for a bit and well ya know.’

‘Thought that I would be the best option for some company?’ Naveed said, being up close with Cory He could see he looked tired and nervous for some reason. ‘Is it bad at yours?’

‘Its not bad really just packed, Jordan’s back from college to visit and we have Jamie for the night and the morning’. Cory tells him as he moves down the bench so that Naveed can sit down. ‘The house is just busy, and I needed a break.’

‘ah right fair enough’

‘Look Nav sorry for before I didn’t realise you don’t celebrate Christmas I-’

‘Cory its okay mate you didn’t know’ Naveed cut Cory off. ‘We don’t celebrate but some Muslims do, well the present giving and family time bit.’

As Cory tuned towards Naveed he noticed the small smile that Cory had as he spoke, there was a comfortable silence between the two of them and Naveed realised that he had missed this a lot, the two of them just being near each other and being comfortable enough not to have to fill the silence.

‘Nav I know its been well awkward between us and I just want to…. I duno be us again.’ Cory said softly. ‘I guess now I know that you don’t celebrate Christmas this will seem a bit stupid but….’ Cory trailed off.

‘What are you on about Cory?’ Naveed asked.

Cory picked up his bag, that Naveed hadn’t noticed before, reaching in he took out a small package.

‘look I got you something.’ Cory said as he pushed the package into Naveed’s lap. ‘just open it before you say anything.

Naveed picked the package up and tuned it over, the wrapping paper had some polar bears in red harts on it and was surprisingly quite neatly done. ‘You wrap this yourself? Thought you’d be more concerned about spitting out some lyrics then making presents look nice.’ Naveed joked earning a small smile from Cory.

Naveed opened the present trying not to rip the paper, unfolding the wrapping paper he was surprised by the two things inside. The first was a light pink beanie like the one he had lost a few months earlier on a school trip, but it had his initials on the fold, the second was a small frame with a picture taken a few months a go of him, Riz and Cory, sitting on one of the benches outside of the school.

Naveed looked up at Cory, ‘Cory i…’ he was speechless, he knew that Cory could be kind and liked to make small gestures but this felt like something else.

Cory smiled and grabbed Naveeds hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

‘You mean a lot to me Naveed, I just wanted to give you some thing to show that.’ He said with a smile. ‘I should head home now mate, I’m sure that me dad and Jordan will be wondering where I got ta.’

‘ah yeah I suppose I should head home too.’ Naveed stood reluctantly. ‘I’ll see you over the break right? I think Riz said there were a few parties happening’

‘Yeah mate there are and I suppose you, me and Riz will have to hang too.’ Cory said. ‘Keep your snap chat ready and I’ll keep you up to date with the Wilson family Christmas and drama.’

Cory smiled at Naveed once more, then tuned and began to walk home. Naveed stood there for a few moments holding his gift, then he tuned and made his way home. By the time he made it home he had a new message.

**Cory:**

**Merry Christmas Nav!**

**I hope you have a good time**

**With your family**

**10:35pm**

**You too mate**

**10:38pm**

Naveed smiled as he locked his phone and put it beside the new addition to his bedside table. Cory was definably one confusing guy, he could be so cold one moment and the nicest person on earth the next. Taking one last glance at the picture Naveed went to bed with a smile feeling happier then he had the last few months.


End file.
